


Todo en claro

by Kikinu



Category: Free!
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 23:06:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2206461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nunca había estado tan nerviosa en su vida.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Todo en claro

Siente los nervios burbujeando en la boca del estómago, las manos húmedas por el sudor y todo el cuerpo temblándole. No sabe cómo va a terminar todo esto, jamás creyó que hablar con su hermano y su madre le daría tanto miedo, nunca. Y, sin embargo, aquí está, al borde de las lágrimas por la preocupación y el ataque de pánico a punto de darle.

—Hey —le dice Nagisa, tomando una de sus manos—, todo va a salir bien, ¿de acuerdo?

—Y aunque no lo hiciera, aún estamos aquí contigo —agrega Rei, tomando la otra.

A pesar de los nervios, el miedo y la angustia, no puede evitar sonreír. Sí, es verdad, aún los tiene a ellos. Y todo esto _es_ por ellos, ¿no? Para terminar con las mentiras, porque no tienen que ocultar nada, porque están orgullosos de su relación.

Respira profundamente para darse ánimos y, entonces, entra en la sala de su casa tomada de la mano con sus dos novios, lista para contarle a su familia sobre ellos y decirles que, no importa lo complicado que sea, ellos van a hacerlo funcionar.


End file.
